Talk:Highever
Q&A If Highever is actually "Situated on the north coast of Ferelden," why is it that I cannot find Highever anywhere in the World Map? All I see on the North coast of Ferelden is Soldier's Peak =/ ? Could anyone point me to where it is? I've tried looking everywhere in the World Map and cannot find Highever anywhere? Q: If Highever is actually "Situated on the north coast of Ferelden," why is it that I cannot find Highever anywhere in the World Map? All I see on the North coast of Ferelden is Soldier's Peak =/ ? Could anyone point me to where it is? I've tried looking everywhere in the World Map and cannot find Highever anywhere? '' A: If you're refering to the map in game you won't see it as a location you can go to. You won't even see a dot marker for it either. What you can do is go to the "Ferelden" page here on DAWiki and click on the black and white map from the books. There it shows you where Highever is generally supposed to be located at. 02:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ShadowCatJen : :There ''is a marker--it's a little crown where Highever is located. It doesn't say Highever, but that most certainly is it. HelterSkelter 23:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : :Kind of unfair though. The Dwarves and City Elves can go back to their respective origin places. The Dalish Elf does not actually have an origin place to go to so it's all right (I mean it's pointless going back to the same patch of forest). But the human noble ought to have some chance to go back to Highever maybe a bit after the Landsmeet once Howe is killed or something. I mean it does not really make sense not to. It is told to the player that an army is needed, and they say during the origin that the Couslands are the second most powerful family in Fereldan (after the royal family), and the one of the two remaining Teyrnies, which kind of makes it obvious that they had a considerable number of soldiers at hand. Why then should the human noble not have a chance to go back and gather them? ::I love the Human Noble Origin, but you get a very obvious unique plot element--becoming king or queen. Each Origin story gets loose strings tied up, and your loose strings are your brother (you see him in the finale), and killing Howe (which you do). Highever is overrun with Howe's men, who, just because their leader is dead, may not take so kindly to seeing you in the face. I assume, that once you defeat Loghain, you gain all of the rights to his armies--meaning Howe's as well. The Highever troops were killed. Yes, I would have liked to go back to Highever as well, but there's no demanding plot reason if you're not a Human Noble. HelterSkelter 11:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Alistair mentions that he thinks Duncan came from Highever and would like to return there to give him a proper funeral when the war is over. It seems strange to me that a Human Noble Warden doesn't have the option to say, "I am also from Highever" or something of the sort. Also, Duncan is well accepted in the Human Noble origin story, but you'd think if he was truly from Highever, something would have been said during the origin. Something along the lines of, "I've heard of you, you're Duncan. You're somewhat of a legend around here" seems appropriate. LVTDUDE (talk) 14:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Loads of people in game are either from Highever or going to Highever, but far as I remember, Duncan isn't mentioned as being from Highever...Alistair does say something about arranging a funeral once the threat ends but I can't recall any mention of Highever. In the book,'The Calling', he's said to be from Rivian or Orlais some place.IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 18:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Alistair does say Duncan is from Highever--which conflicts with what we learn from the book. We don't know the truth either way. HelterSkelter (talk) 19:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Bring up to date... Can we go about the trouble to add info that shows that Fergus is the new Teyrn at the end of DA:O.... maybe behind spoiler tags and such. Hell, it may be a decent idea to add a list of known Teyrns Highever.Balitant (talk) 09:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alienage Highever has an alienage. When I was a City Elf, I asked my father why I had to get married that day, just because my betrothed came early. He had several theories, one being that something might have happened in Highever, since that's where my betrothed lived. White Wings? The article says that the Cousland heraldic device is a laurel wreath resembling 2 white wings. But it is simply a verdant laurel wreath on an azure field. Since it technically breaks the historical rules (color on metal or vice versa), the designer added a white border to help keep things form clashing. When on a shield they keep all the canvas looking fabric grey, therefore they add a blue border just to keep with the Cousland colors. I'm not sure where the white wings even come from. The only white wings I see are on the Grey Warden heraldry.